


Sensitive

by AWRA



Series: Nightangel smut [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, PWP, Tail Kink, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A make-out session takes a pleasant turn when the boys realize just how sensitive Kurt's tail is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkan/gifts), [Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/gifts).



> for kat and jen who dragged me into this ship. also a little for my self-indulgent desire of seeing kurt wagner happy and sexually satisfacted.  
> if you need me i'll be in the corner kinkshaming myself

Kurt wasn't sure what he had done to deserve the honor of making out with Warren Worthington III, but he was going to make the most out of it. It was amazing. Currently they were on the couch, Warren awkwardly turned to the side to make space for his wings, Kurt half-straddling him, bending down in a way that would have been uncomfortable in any other situation, their mouths pressed together and their tongues as far down each other's throat as possible.

Or, well, Kurt's tongue was down Warren's throat, Warren had became a bit cautious about kissing after having had a couple unpleasant accidents involving Kurt's fangs. Never in his life had Kurt hated his fangs as much as he had that day, but he could work with being the one doing the whole tongue-shoving thing.

They had to break away for air, and as Kurt tried to catch his breath a little Warren busied himself with trailing little kisses on his jaw. Kurt wondered if Warren even needed to breathe normally, given how the lack of air never seemed to bother him as much as it did Kurt when they were kissing.

Then Warren's hand sneaked under his shirt, and Kurt's mind quickly abandoned that train of thought.

"Engel" he murmured. Warren's fingers digged into his side, pulling Kurt closer, and he went, pressing himself closer to the other. He was kissing along Kurt's neck, and Kurt tilted his head up, giving him more space.

Warren's hand was crawling along Kurt's skin, moving from his side to his back, leaving an almost burning impression on Kurt's body. It was ridiculous, really, that a touch like this could seem so intense to him, but Kurt had given up on trying to make a sense of his body's reactions around Warren.

He was basically straddling Warren's thigh now, and Kurt gasped when he accidentally rubbed down against it. He hadn't even realized he was starting to go hard.

"I take it I'm a really good kisser" Warren said teasingly, nipping at his neck.

Kurt was about to answer, when he heard voices in the hallway. He and Warren looked at each other. They _were_ technically in a public area of the school. They hadn't really meant to get so worked up, but they had been sitting there, alone, and one thing had led to another had led to making out.

Warren groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. He started to withdraw his hand from under Kurt's shirt.

Now Kurt suddenly felt very selfish. He had been enjoying himself, he was half-hard and so was Warren. And he knew it would have been obvious to anyone what he and Warren had been doing, and he didn't want to hear his friends teasing him. So he did the most logical thing. Teleported them both to his room.

"Kurt!" Warren said, landing heavily on Kurt's bed "Give me a warning next time."

"Uh. Sorry" Kurt said.

"It's fine. Here is more comfortable anyway" Warren said, sprawling on the bed. He flashed Kurt a grin. "Wanna keep going?"

"Ja" Kurt said, lying on his side next to Warren. Warren's hand immediately went back to Kurt's body, only this time instead it grabbed Kurt's ass and squeezed it.

Kurt felt a jolt going straight down to his groin, and kissed Warren. He buried his hand in Warren's hair, pressing him closer, making Warren groan against his mouth. He took Kurt's lower lip between his teeth and tugged a little, and Kurt whined. He could keep kissing Warren like this all day, they didn't even have to do anything else, just kissing.

Warren's hand was still on Kurt's ass. He moved it, and his thumb ran along the base of Kurt's tail.

Kurt's body tensed. He let out a loud gasp, his eyes widened in surprise. Warren pulled back from the kiss, frowning.

"Kurt?" he asked, confused "Did I do something?"

Kurt swallowed. "Ah, you- you touched my tail" Kurt said.

Warren's hand immediately shot away from Kurt's ass. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, Kurt, really" he said.

"It's alright, Engel."

Warren raised an eyebrow. "Man, you became all rigid. It's not a problem, I won't touch it again if it bothers you."

"It didn't bother me exactly" Kurt said, biting his lips.

Warren looked at him for a second. Then his eyes widened. "Wait a second. It feels nice? If I touch it?"

"...Ja?" Kurt wasn't sure it was _nice_. It surely hadn't been bad. It was as if an electric current had ran all along his body. It had been... intense. But not bad. Not if the way his cock had reacted was anything to say.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Warren said "I get, discover each other's body and all that shit, but I can't just dream that your tail is an erogenous zone."

Kurt's face went warm. "I, I didn't know?" he said. He hadn't exactly had a lot of experience before Warren. People didn't even want him to come close at times, let alone have sex with him.

And Warren had never touched Kurt's tail before. Well, not outside of fighting at least. It was as if there had been some sort of unsaid boundary, Warren didn't touch Kurt's tail, and Kurt didn't touch Warren's wings. Honestly it had never even crossed Kurt's mind to ask Warren to touch his tail.

Warren licked his lips. "Can I do it again?" he asked.

"Ja" Kurt said. Warren grinned, and Kurt swallowed. His tail was twitching, almost as if it was nervous too.

Warren kissed Kurt again, and Kurt let his eyes fall closed. It was a softer kiss, calmer. Kurt slowly traced the inside of Warren's mouth with his tongue, Warren letting him control their kiss fully. Kurt could feel himself relax as Warren's hand gently caressed him, along his back, his side, his hips...

A finger ran curiously from the base of his tail for a few inches of it, and a full body shiver cursed through Kurt. Warren kept running his finger back and forth, his touch light on Kurt's skin.

Kurt had to break away from their kiss to take in a large gulp of air. It was definitely _nice_. It was very _nice_. Far more than it probably should be, actually.

"Good?" Warren asked.

"Ja, gut, sehr gut" Kurt whispered.

He heard Warren chuckle, and the bed shifted. Kurt opened his eyes to see Warren propped up on his free hand, looking at Kurt's tail and the way it was curling on itself.

Kurt felt a little embarrassed. Just a little. Mainly he felt very, very good and very turned on.

Warren had now pressed his entire palm against his tail, repeating the same motions as before. Kurt dragged his tail against Warren's hand, so that he would caress the entire length of it. Warren took the hint, and kept stroking Kurt's tail from base to tip.

Kurt was moaning with his face pressed against the pillow, his breath itching. This had no right to feel so good. A nail scratched near the end of his tail, right before it flared out in its triangular tip, and Kurt made a high-pitched sound.

Warren's hand left him, and Kurt whined at the loss. Warren laughed when Kurt's tail completely wrapped around his arm, without Kurt actually having decided to. Kurt turned to look at him, and Warren tilted his head a little, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kurt's tail that was hovering near his shoulder.

Then he sent Kurt a look, and his eyes glinted in a way Kurt wasn't sure if he liked or not. And then Warren's tongue shot out and he licked at the point of Kurt's tail. And _then_ , evidently not satisfaction with the sound Kurt had made, he took it into his mouth and licked around it, pretty much in the same way he did when he put his mouth on Kurt's cock.

Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned aloud. It also felt almost as good as having his cock sucked. Which wasn't right, Kurt's tail had never been that sensitive, but apparently it had become now and Kurt's actual cock was feeling far too tight inside his pants. He rubbed his groin against the mattress, not even knowing when exactly he had turned to be on his belly but not minding.

There was the drag of teeth on his tail, catching on the light ridges, and Kurt's underwear felt wet as he humped the mattress. If this kept on he would come in his pants and he couldn't care less.

Warren took his mouth away from Kurt's tail, and he made a frustrated groan, that became a pleasured one when fingers wrapped around it. "How about we get you out of those pants?" Warren said.

Kurt nodded, whispering something in agreement, and hurriedly sat back on his heels. Unbuttoning his trousers had never been so hard before, what with Warren still rubbing his fingers against Kurt's tail. He had to summon all of his willpower to make it uncurl from around Warren's arm to slip it out of the hole in his pants.

Warren in the meantime had pressed himself against Kurt's back, pressing open-mouthed kisses at his neck and shoulders and slipping his hands under Kurt's shirt, tugging it up. He had to have already got rid of his, because when Kurt found himself naked he felt Warren's skin pressing against his.

Kurt's tail had already wrapped around Warren's leg, and Warren dropped one hand to touch it. He wrapped his fingers right at the base, and his index rubbed against the underside, at the exact point where it connected with Kurt's spine.

"There, there, there" Kurt panted, pushing his hips back. He could feel Warren's covered cock pressing against his bare thigh, and Warren groaned at the pressure.

"Like this?" Warren asked, moving his finger in small circles.

"Ja!" Kurt was sure he had to be shouting by now. It felt so good. That spot there was just perfect, so incredibly sensitive, and the position made Warren's knuckles press between Kurt's cheeks and rub against his hole when Warren moved his finger.

"Fuck" Warren bit down on Kurt's shoulder "Do you have any idea how hot you sound?" he said against Kurt's skin, and no, Kurt had no idea what was Warren even talking about, but he was willing to keep screaming all night if it meant Warren kept doing what he was doing.

Suddenly Warren made him turn around, and he kissed Kurt, hard, his hand never leaving Kurt's tail. Kurt threw one arm around his neck and just held on, giving Warren full control of their kiss. He tasted blood, and thought that probably Warren had cut himself on his fangs again. But Warren didn't seem to mind, and neither did Kurt.

Then Warren's free hand wrapped himself around Kurt's leaking cock, and Kurt tensed. He moaned into Warren's mouth, before having to break away to try and push some air in his lungs. He pressed himself against Warren, whimpering and moaning at the stimulation. He had both his arms around Warren, not trusting himself to stay upright on his own, and the other had tilted his head to suck at Kurt's neck.

Warren tightened his grip around Kurt's cock, stroking it faster. His other hand had started to make the same motions on Kurt's tail, and Kurt couldn't take it. He came, shouting something he suspected was Warren's name but he wasn't quite sure of it.

He slumped against Warren, and closed his eyes. He curled down on himself, resting his face in the crook of Warren's neck. Something wrapped around him, both Warren's arms and his wings encasing him. Kurt sighed and pushed his face against Warren's neck, catching his breath.

After a while, he became aware of something poking him. "You sure like my tail" he said, not moving from where he was.

"It's not bad, but I liked the way you were far more" Warren said, his voice deep "I should play with your tail more if it makes you look like that. Don't think you've ever been so loud before, and that's saying something."

"I'm not loud."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

Warren huffed a laugh. His retort died down when Kurt trailed his tail along the still prominent bulge in his trousers. "Kurt" he groaned.

"I think I owe you something, Engel" Kurt said, placing a kiss near Warren's Adam's apple "For making me feel so good earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.a-weird-rusted-android.tumblr.com)


End file.
